


The Under Sea Collector

by Sandersedge



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Escape, Experimentation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Science Experiments, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob is kidnapped by the mysterious collector and placed in his sanctuary, with others joining him soon after. What does the Collector have in store for them? Can the group work together to figure out an escape plan or will they be at the hands of the Collector forever?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Under Sea Collector

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different than what I typically write and I'm not entirely sure where it's going to lead. Right now, it's a bit freeform and I have some ideas of where to take it, but not sure on the path just yet. Right now I'm going to rate it T since there will be some language and some suggestive themes, but nothing too bad. That could change though as the story begins to be fleshed out.

“Hel...Hello?” SpongeBob called out as he looked around the inky blackness. “Is anyone there?” 

The sponge was confused, he had no idea where he was and it was too dark to make anything out. All he knew was that he’d been at the Krusty Krab and now here he was sitting on a cold floor, in a pitch black place, and his head was throbbing. 

SpongeBob tried to stand up, but he quickly realized his legs were very weak. In fact, he felt weak all over. 

“Just how long have I been out?” he said rubbing his head. “And what is this place? I don’t think I’m dead, at least I don’t feel dead.” 

He curled up on the floor and did the only thing he knew how to do in this situation and that was cry. He was afraid and felt an overwhelming sensation of loneliness. He was cold too and shivered. 

Then he heard from up above him the creaking sound of something opening. Suddenly the chamber filled with light and SpongeBob cried out as his eyes were used to the brightness. He quickly brought his hands up to shield him from the blinding rays. 

“Hello?” he called out, not able to see who’d opened the door. “Can you help me?”

“No,” a gruff voice replied. 

“Why...why not?” SpongeBob’s lip quivered. Was he really stuck here, wherever here was? 

“No,” the voice repeated. 

The shadowy figure started to come into view, but SpongeBob couldn’t tell what sort of creature it even was. Whoever was standing up there then threw a can of bread down into the hold, followed by a tiny light.

As the two items clanged on the floor, SpongeBob scurried over to see what they were. He was happy to see some food and the light, while not bright, could at least allow him to see just where he was. 

SpongeBob picked up the light and started to scout around the room. It wasn’t very big and the walls were darkly colored and smooth, as was the floor. It felt like some kind of metal, but SpongeBob could be sure. 

“Hmm no way out,” SpongeBob said to himself. “Just where in the barnacles am I? Oh well, guess I better eat, not much I can do right now.” 

He popped open the can of bread and ate it up, it wasn’t great, but it was certainly nice to get some food into his system. He felt like he hadn’t eaten in days, and for all he knew, he hadn’t. 

After he finished his bread, he then tried to think of something to do. For a lack of anything better he started to sing some made up song about where he was. However, he was quickly interrupted by the creaking sound of the hatch above him again. 

“Ready?” the gruff voice asked. 

“Ready for what?” the sponge replied. 

“Ready?” the voice said again.

“Uh sure I guess?” SpongeBob was unsure what he needed to be ready for exactly, but he didn’t have much of a choice if he wanted out of this thing. 

Suddenly the floor opened and he was dropped into a bigger tank that was surrounded by glass. He landed with a thud and looked around taking in, what he guessed, was his new home for the time being. 

Unlike the metal box, this area was much larger, had a sandy floor and there was a little shelter in the corner. There wasn’t much else, but at least there was light shining in so he could see. He picked himself up and started walking around, at least walking around the best he could. His legs still felt weak, but the food in his system certainly was helping. 

“Hello?” SpongeBob called out. “Anyone here?”

“You’re awake,” a voice boomed, startling the sponge. 

“GAH!” he screamed. “Y..Yes I’m awake, where am I?”

“Greetings young sponge,” the voice continued. “You’re a lovely specimen, _aplysina fistularis_ I believe? Such a brilliant yellow color.”

“Uh thank you?” SpongeBob was unsure what was going on. 

“You will make a fine addition to my collection,” the voice replied. 

“You’re what?” the sponge retorted. 

“I am the collector,” the voice continued. “Please walk towards the glass and say hello.”

SpongeBob took a few uneasy steps forward before reaching the glass. He could now see out of it as some more light illuminated the room he was peering into.

As he looked, a large, imposing whale came into view dressed in dark red robe and smoking a pipe. The creature adjusted his glasses and then took a few puffs of his pipe while looking SpongeBob over. 

“Uh Mr. Collector sir?” SpongeBob said. “Where am I?”

“Why you’re in my house,” the whale replied. “More specifically display case 19. I apologize you’re alone, we’re still looking for some friends for you.” 

“Display case?” the sponge asked. 

“Yes, of course, I keep my collection pristine in the best display cases money can buy.” the Collector continued. 

“So like a zoo?” SpongeBob said, trying to process everything. 

“No, no, of course not.” the whale replied. “Zoos are so primitive. I prefer the term sanctuary.” 

“Sank you what?” SpongeBob didn’t understand. 

“A sanctuary,” the whale continued. “A place where creatures can live under my protection while we study them, all humanely of course.” 

“I don’t think I understand Mr. Collector sir.” SpongeBob was uneasy. He felt trapped and just wanted to get back to his friends and his job in Bikini Bottom. 

“You’ll love it my boy,” the Collector said with a hearty laugh. “Now get settled. I’ll have a proper house installed for you shortly.” 

The whale turned and exited, turning down the lights as he left. SpongeBob continued looking out into the dark room, he was sad and afraid. He kicked some sand and walked over to the shelter to see exactly what his new temporary home looked like. 

It wasn’t much, just a bed, a couple of chairs, a small table, and a little TV. With a sigh he flipped on the TV and started to flip through the channels in hopes of getting a clue as to where he was. Unfortunately, it was all the same channel, clearly curated by the Collector. 

“Tartar sauce,” SpongeBob said out loud. “Guess I’ll lay down in bed then.” 

Sometime later he awoke to screams followed by a few thuds. He rolled over and saw three more sponges starting to pick themselves up off the sand and looking around just as confused as he was hours earlier. 

The Collector came into the room, gave a similar speech to the new guests and then proceeded to leave. It was only then SpongeBob got up and walked over to the new group. 

“Hi there,” he said, causing the other guests to jump. “So you’re my new roommates huh?”

“Hi,” a white sponge said. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know,” SpongeBob replied as he rubbed the back of his head. “I was hoping you might know.” 

“I don’t think any of us do,” a pink sponge stepped in. 

“Well, I’m SpongeBob,” he replied. “What are your names?”

“I’m Venus,” the white sponge said. 

“And I’m Yuki,” the pink sponge added 

“Jean-Claude,” the large red sponge said in a thick French accent.

“Nice to meet all of you,” SpongeBob said. “There’s not much here right now, just one bed, some chairs, and a TV that has one channel that shows something really boring.” 

“Guess we need to get used to it,” Venus said. “Looks like we will be here for some time.” 

The group sighed in almost unison as they all slowly made their way to the shelter. Venus was right, they were going to be here for a while, at least until someone either rescued them or they figured out how to escape.


End file.
